


A Test of Distraction

by squirtysadist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Girl Penis, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirtysadist/pseuds/squirtysadist
Summary: The ultimate test for new lingerie was to see if Jack could look away from her game for a minute and actually admire them on Janice.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A Test of Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StuffedMushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffedMushroom/gifts).



> This is for StuffedMushroom especially, because Jack, Eliette and Janice are part of our ongoing smut universe and I don't think that's letting up any time soon. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Janice was turned around to face the mirror before Eliette withdrew and smiled. “I think you look ravishing––but it’s time for the ultimate test.”

 _Jack_ , she nodded swallowing.

Eliette gave a small smile before her eyes darkened as she took in her form again. Janice knew that look well and watched as Eliette’s eyes snapped up to her, holding back whatever thoughts she had. “Well,” Eliette said, her voice think. “Off you pop, then.”

“You’re not––?”

“I need to take care of some business,” she said. “But if it doesn’t work out…do come and find me,” she said, and then her hand reached up, twirling a loose lock of Janice’s hair as she inhaled a deep breath. “I really think I’ve outdone myself,” she murmured to herself before turning away.

Janice turned, glancing to the mirror again and agreed with the statement. Eliette’s lingerie had always had a certain…elegance to it. But now, as she posed and looked over reflection, Janice couldn’t help but feel divine. More than some heroine out of a romance novel, she felt sensual in a way she never thought she could.

Eliette was always the elegant and sensual one of them, whereas Jack was the other end of the spectrum, leaving Janice firmly on the _sweet_ side (or so they liked to tell her).

Sweet was all well and good, but it was nice for a change to look…ravishing, as Eliette had said.

Eliette’s instructions were simple; she was to walk into Jack’s _man-cave_ and inquire about what she was doing. She wasn’t to actively seduce, just make small conversation and see if Jack took the bait while engrossed in her whatever shooting game she was currently playing.

Janice paused in the hallway to take a deep breath, running her hand through her hair before she pressed the door open, spilling light into the dim room. As expected, Jack was sitting in her chair, controller in hand, headset on as she spoke into the microphone with her friends.

“Good game?” Janice asked softly, moving into the room.

Jack nodded. “Yeah, can you get me a beer from there?” She pointed over to where the mini-fridge was in the room, and Janice swallowed. She walked over, opening it up and grabbed one of the cold beers. Jack hadn’t begun drinking yet, going by the fact that there _wasn’t_ an array of bottle stacked around her. It was a good sign.

Popping the top, she handed it over.

“Thanks,” Jack said. Her eyes glanced to Janice before they returned to the game, and then Janice watched as Jack’s eyes danced back to her, a wolfish grin spinning over her lips as she set her beer down. “Hey there, Sugar. Did Mummy dress you up?”

Janice swallowed, a warmth growing in her belly. “Eliette did,” she answered.

Jack flicked the headphones from her ears to around her neck, still holding the controller as she cocked an eyebrow. “Come over here, lemme take a look at yah.”

She walked over, careful in her steps, ensuring she kept her back straight as she moved to stand before Jack. Well, it’d worked. She had Jack’s attention. She should let Eliette know though the lingerie worked as intended.

“Are you doing well in your game?” Janice asked. She wasn’t sure of the point, but Jack’s mood was good, and usually, that meant she was doing well.

“It’s sweet of you to ask,” Jack said, though there was something rapacious about the way she looked at her, holding her eyes with a slow forming grin. “We were making our way up in ranks, but it can wait.”

Janice could hear a muffled noise, a host of voice that sounded rather angry, and at first, she thought it was the game screen, but then she realised that Jack’s headphones might have been pushed off, around her neck, but her microphone remained active.

Drawing in a breath, Janice went to make some excuse, advise that she should let Jack get back to her game when she felt fingers drawing up over her bare thigh. “It’s this one of the new prototypes?”

“New set that came in.”

Jack nodded, her eyes flicking down as her fingers stroked over the material. “Looks like silk.”

“It is.”

“Feels real nice,” Jack said, her fingers slipping over the crotch of the knickers. “You should wear blue more. It’s a good colour on you.”

Janice could see Jack’s cock pressing against boxers, tenting the material. She half expected some lewd comment about getting on her knees, but Jack’s eyes were holding hers as she slid underneath the silk material. “Jack,” she said quietly, her eyes flicking to the headphones. She could hear the teammates yelling, demanding that she stop playing around and get back to the game.

“You’re already soaked,” Jack said. “Did Mummy play with you first?”

Janice pressed her mouth shut, holding back the soft moans as Jack’s stroking grew firmer. She shook her head.

“Use your words, darlin’.”

“N- _n-no_.”

“No?”

“Mm- _mm_.”

“Did you play with yourself?”

Janice felt her face heat, knowing Jack’s friends could hear. They were quiet, but it didn’t fool her. She shook her head again, making a soft disagreeing noise as she tried to hold back the moans.

Her lips were wet when she gasped, the sound _popping_ through the air, and Jack gave a short, soft laugh as she continued stroking over her sex. “Are you wet for me, then, Sugar?”

Janice squeezed her eyes shut and then nodded.

“Did think about what I’d do to you, seeing you dressed like this? Hope I’d sit you down on my cock and fuck you until we made a nice mess of that pretty material?”

Janice felt the heat pouring off her face. Surely she was red from head-to-toe by now. Hadn’t Jack had enough playing with her? But as she felt Jack continued to stroke––firm and steady, sliding back and forth over her––it became apparent that Jack was only getting started.

Janice’s thighs shook first, a soft mewling sound spilling from her mouth. “ _Jack_ ,” she gasped.

“Tell me, darlin’. What do you want? I’ll give it to yah if you ask.”

“I want…want you,” Janice said, her hands clenching at her sides. Jack’s grin widened as she shook her head.

“Nuh-uh. Tell me what you want.”

“Please.”

“Please, what?” Jack asked, playing coy. She laughed again, and Janice felt her knees grow weak as she whined again. It was hard to focus when the building tug was flickering hot in her belly, her sex squeezing around nothing, and Jack’s touch was making Eliette’s very nice underwear grow all the wetter. She wanted more. She wanted Jack’s mouth on her, her hands squeezing against her skin, her cock thrusting deep inside of her. She wanted it all.

“Please fuck me.”

“Good girl.” Jack’s fingers slid away, and Janice nearly bowed over with the ache that filled her. Jack sat back in her chair, and with the hand that had just been stroking her, patted her lap. “Do you wanna sit down?” Janice nodded and watched as she tilted her head in a wolfish grin. “Come sit on daddy’s lap, then, Sugar.”

Taking a breath, Janice set her hands on Jack’s shoulders and slid one leg up onto the seat beside Jack, and then the other, straddling her before she slowly lowered herself down until she could feel the cock pressing against her, through their underwear.

“Do you want my cock inside you?”

Janice nodded, but Jack only stared at her, tilting her head as she waited for her to speak.“Please.”

Jack reached between them, and then Janice felt the head of the cock press all the more prominently against her underwear, rubbing against it until Jack’s fingers pushed her underwear aside. She eased the head in, pressing firmly as her eyes watched with interest.

Janice sunk on the shaft, feeling herself wrap her arms around Jack’s neck as she shifted her hips, rocking over it slowly. Any moment now, Jack was going to grab her and just…utterly pound into her, and at the very thought, she felt herself squeeze in response. 

Jack groaned in her ear before her hand pressed against Janice’s hips, sliding deeper inside of her. “I gotta finish this game first.” It was like a bucket of ice-cold water, a tension laying between them as Jack shifted, holding her firm. “Now be a good girl and sit still while I destroy some little shits.”

Jack shifted, putting her headphones back up over her ears before she leant forward and rested her chin on Janice’s shoulder. And that was it. No teasing, no rocking. She was completely engrossed in her game once more.

Janice knew this game well.

Pressing her forehead again Jack’s shoulder, Janice sucked in a short breath as she felt herself clench around Jack’s shaft.

“Careful now. I need to concentrate on this, and I’d hate to have to kick you out where you’re so wet and needy for me.”

The words shivered down her back, and Janice exhaled, relaxing her body.

She felt Jack’s arms around her waist, moving as she shifted the controller. She could hear the game’s noise, gun shot’s sounding, voices yelling. Jack was concentrating, and Janice eased, feeling the cock shift inside of her, twitching occasionally.

And then Jack began to adjust, sliding inside of her, a gentle bounce as she seemed to press firmer forward, concentrating on her game with ferocious intensity, hurling insults at its players. It was getting harder to sit still, to keep herself relaxed as she felt her self sliding easily against the shaft, her desire pooling down between them.

She wondered if Jack could feel it.

As if reading her thoughts, Jack’s head shifted, her hot breath curling over her ear as she whispered, “I can feel your arousal dripping down my cock. If you’re gonna be so desperate about it, maybe I should put it in another hole and see how wet you get from that, hmm?”

“I’ll be good,” Janice whimpered, clenching as her clit seemed to pulse from Jack’s tone. She could hear the video game, there was the noise of chatter, of someone demanding Jack to focus on the game and not her girlfriend, and at that, Jack laughed.

“You’re not my girlfriend, are you Sugar? You’re my little slut, aren’t you?”

Janice clenched again at the words, feeling them run over her like warm honey. And yet, a part of her shivered, remembering the context. “Don’t say that,” she whispered. Jack pulled back, her eyes shifting from the screen to Janice’s face.

“What was that?”

“Don’t…don’t _call me_ that.”

“Call you what?” Jack teased, and her eyes flicked back to the screen, though a smirk was tugging on her lips. Her hips rocked as she shifted in the chair, pulling back so that Janice had to sit up. “You don’t like it when I call you my slut?”

“No,” Janice said.

“Your cunt says otherwise,” and then she glanced back at Janice, grinning. “I think you like it more than you’re saying. You’re _dripping_ down my cock, and right now, I can feel every muscle twitch. When I call you my _darling slut_ ,” she paused, and Janice felt it that time the strong squeeze her sex gave in response. “You practically cream yourself. Now be a good girl for me, and lemme finish my game, and I’ll fix that _urgent_ situation you’re in.”

Janice felt the frustration rise, the annoyance that Jack was right and the humiliation of knowing that all of Jack’s friends knew, too.

She considered climbing off of and going to find Eliette––whatever arousal she felt, she knew Eliette’s deft fingers and tongue would easily soothe––but, god save her, she didn’t _want_ Eliette right now. She wanted Jack. And despite how disgusting she was being, she wanted Jack to fuck her hard.

Janice took a breath as she observed Jack’s expression. She was concentrating on the game, her eyes unmoving as the controller clicked—mouth set in a hard line.

Leaning forward, Janice shifted the headset off Jack’s ear. And then, with all the confidence she could muster, she said, “the other day, you promised to _do something_ with my breasts. But if you’re busy right now, maybe I should go and find Eliette.”

Jack went still, and then the sound of the clicks coming from the controller ceased as she sat back and looked over at Janice’s face, studying her before she smirked. “Sorry fellas, gonna leave yah in the trenches.” There was a rise of complaints, and then they ceased as the game was turned off, and Jack seemed to leave whatever chat she’d been involved it. Reaching beside her, she grabbed the remote control and flicked the screen off before her hands settled on Janice’s hips. “That was a bold statement you made. Better hope you weren’t trying to call my bluff.”

“I wasn’t,” Janice said, feeling all the bolder as she shifted on Jack’s lap.

“Last time you said it was dirty,” Jack said, “Do you wanna be dirty for me?”

Janice flushed, shifting on the lap, feeling the shaft slide back and forth inside of her as Jack began to bounce her slowly. “Maybe,” she said. Truth to be told, she wanted Jack’s attention, and right now, she had it. Despite the creeping embarrassment flushing over her skin, she wasn’t against the idea at the moment.

Last time had just been in the middle of breakfast. 

“Alright, go on then, put your money where your mouth is,” she said, and then paused, her eyebrows arching, “Or I suppose, but your tits where my cock is.”

Janice slowly rose, shifting off the shaft and felt the length of it slide out from her. She squeezed around the head, feeling an urge grow before she withdrew and stood before Jack.

The cock was tall, erect and sticky with arousal as Janice knelt before her, shifting her breasts out of the pretty bra cups.

She could see Jack breathing, long slow breaths, and if the next five minutes continued like that, this was going to be over faster than Janice expected––perhaps Jack was more excited by the idea of fucking her breasts than she realised. Certainly enough to prematurely terminate her game.

Lifting her hands to her breasts, Janice leant forward and set them on either side of Jack’s cock before she began to bounce her body up and down, sliding her breasts over the shaft. That felt a bit silly, despite how dark Jack’s eyes went, so she slowed down, sliding up and down the shaft, her head tilting as she held Jack’s eyes and licked the end of her cock.

“Jesus Christ, did Ellie give yah tips?”

“No,” Janice said, tilting her head up. Her chest gave a pang as she wondered what she’d done wrong as Jack looked away, her eyes falling shut as she sucked in a deep breath.

Perhaps she should have asked Eliette for tips first.

“ _Fucking Christ,_ Janice.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll––“ _stop_ she went to say, pulling away, but Jack’s hands snatched at hers, holding her wrists firmly as their eyes locked. And then Jack took a breath, her grip loosening. Janice swallowed, uncertain at what transpired but knowing it was somehow her fault. “I can learn to be better.”

“You’re doing real good, and if you keep doing this, I’m gonna come real fast. Just…slow it down. I wanna enjoy myself, and you’re making it difficult to not…” Jack swallowed, and it was the first time Janice had ever seen her that way like she was trying to hold back and control herself. “I really wanna fuck ya, alright?” Her voice was strained with desire, and because of that, Janice felt her confidence grow.

Jack had no problem with telling you if you were doing something wrong or didn’t look pretty doing it. She revelled in annoying Eliette to no end when she rode her. So the fact that she was panting as she looked at her was all the honesty Janice needed.

“Okay,” Janice said softly, her smile growing. She shifted closer, feeling the weight of the erection press between her breasts, the wetness of her arousal still coating it as she bounced, slower this time, her eyes holding Jack’s.

Jack’s chest rose and fell in slow, short breaths. Her mouth parted as she watched Janice slide up and down.

Against her chest, Janice could feel the tell-tale signs that Jack wasn’t going to last longer, so she bowed her head once again, tongue coming out to swipe against the head of the cock in a single broad stroke––feeling it twitch against her. “Do you want to come in my mouth?” She asked.

Jack groaned and then nodded, and with that, Janice took the cock in her mouth, feeling it slide across her tongue. Jack lifted her hips, pressing deeper into her mouth and then thrust. Janice felt the warmth of her cum spilling into her mouth, against her tongue and the roof of her mouth. Jack thrust again, hitting the back of her throat before resting it there on her tongue.

The cock came out slowly, and Janice was careful to allow it to slip out, her lips popping over the end of the cock before she sat back and looked up at Jack, swallowing the cum. It had taken a long time to do that. She'd never do it for her ex-husband, but there was something different about it with Jack. It wasn't degrading so much as...marking in a sense. 

“Come here,” Jack said, ordering her onto her lap.

Janice obeyed, standing up to straddle Jack once again.

Jack’s hand cupped against her cheek before she pulled Janice close and kissed her. Janice sighed against her mouth and felt as Jack’s tongue swiped against hers, tasting the saltiness in her mouth before she pulled back and grinned. “I was wrong. You’re not my little slut.”

Janice shivered, smiling at the words.

“You’re my cumslut,” she declared.

To that, Janice nearly fell off her lap, utterly aghast at the words. “Don’t call me that!”

“Mm, I think I will,” Jack said, holding her tight. “I think I’m going to fill you up before the night is done. Would you like that? Be filled and dripping with me?”

Janice felt her heart thud in her chest as the words pulsed through her. She wanted it. She wanted it more than she realised. Already she could feel Jack’s cock growing hard again, ready for round two. “I––“

“ _You_ ,” Jack echoed.

“We…we could do that…” Janice said, feeling a sudden shyness overcome her

“Could we, now?” Jack teased, and Janice felt herself edge closer, hoping that Jack would pounce onto and flip her onto her belly.

But as Jack’s mouth brushed against hers, she was suddenly shoved off onto the floor as Jack rose and tucked her cock back into her boxers with a grin, running a hand through her hair. “I’m gonna go and get some food. Why don’t you sit here, like a good girl, and I’ll come find you when I’m done.”

And then Jack was walking out of the room without so much as a backwards glance.

Janice knew _why_ she’d done that, and yet the frustration of need burned through her at being left entirely unsatisfied. Jack had gotten what she wanted, and now Janice was left worked up, aching to be filled as the power play held between them.

She tugged at her underwear, standing up and inhaled a deep breath, wobbling on her feet for a moment. She wanted to go and find Eliette and tell her the outcome, plot her revenge on Jack. But she wouldn’t.

She moved, sitting in Jack’s seat, feeling her nudity wash over as she fixed her breasts back into their cups. Her hand squeezed at the nipple as desire pooled low in her belly.

Well…Jack didn’t say she had to keep her hands to herself––and who knew how long she’d be...


End file.
